SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of our predicate SBIR Phase I award is to develop genetically-encoded fluorescent assays to detect cell stress in models of neurodegeneration. Typically this degeneration is studied by counting dead cells, in animal or cellular models of the disease, which is an insensitive measurement of chronic, slow, cellular stress. Our goal is to create genetically encoded, fluorescent biosensors that light up living, stressed cells long before they are destined to die, giving scientists sensitive new tools to identify and potentially rescue stressed neurons. Our aim is to create cell stress based assays that can be adopted into neurodegenerative research and drug development platforms. To successfully bring these assays to market a thorough understanding of the customer?s unmet needs are crucial. The I-Corps program will provide unique training and customer interactions that will greatly enhance our ability to successfully bring these products to market. Our current strategies for commercialization will be focused on developing multiple platforms for assay deployment. For example, the assay will be delivered in viral vectors as well as made available for stable cell line production and integration into animal models of neurodegeneration. The I-Corps program would grant us a deeper understanding of our current marketplace, the needs of our customers, and strategies to implement our commercialization plan. Upon completion of the I-Corps program our commercialization strategy will be reevaluated and modified based on customer feedback and strategies learned during the program.